


Peter Died On His Birthday.

by noirsparker



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, He died 😔, MJ blames herself, it's basically just a drabble, it's short as fuck sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsparker/pseuds/noirsparker
Summary: Peter died on his birthday, and MJs life was full of guilt and regret.





	1. MJ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosewitchx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/gifts).



> This is a good ole bit of angst about our boy RIPETER that I came up with while cooking. It's real short sorry I can't write much at a time before I completely forget my point lmao.

Peter died on his birthday.  
MJ had woken him up with his favourite breakfast, told him not to get up yet, to enjoy a lie in for once. He'd booked the day off work and she had a lot planned.

Peter died on his birthday.  
They had driven out of the city, a science Expo in Buffalo. She didn't understand half the stuff there but the look in his eyes as he tried to explain it was worth a thousand years of confusion to her. 

Peter died on his birthday.  
She had told him not to dress up for the party but the chance of being listened to there was slim to none. She hadn't expected him to look so good though, and she almost regretted planning a night surrounded by other people.

Peter died on his birthday.  
She knew he had to patrol tonight, but she figured one drink wouldn't affect him for long. She regrets it when the phone rings that night.

Peter died on his birthday.  
She asked him to stay for just 10 minutes, she didn't want to say goodnight yet. He agreed. She wonders if maybe those ten minutes would have saved his life.

Peter died on his birthday.  
Her speech falters at his funeral when she sees the man on the building watching. Even from this distance, she can tell he looks like Peter but older. She remembers Peters talk of alternate dimensions, and her heart aches for the man watching his own funeral. 

Peter died on his birthday.  
When Fisk called her and asked her to attend a dinner honouring him, she almost said no. It was far too soon, and she didn't even think the two had got on.

Peter died on his birthday.  
And yet a group of waiters, dressed nothing like the others, watched in horror as the one who sounded just like her husband babbled about bread.

Peter died on his birthday.  
And a day later a new spiderman appeared. He was young, maybe younger than Peter had been when he was bitten. She worried for his safety as she had for Peter's.

Peter died on his birthday.  
MJ had never been spiritual, never believed in an afterlife. But her wedding photos were moving and the room got colder whenever she cried over him. The TV turned off when she tried to watch their wedding video, and a glass smashed when she told a friend how she blamed herself. 

Peter died on his birthday.  
And a month later she heard his voice, quiet and breathless, in her ear. It was different but she knew it was him. Her Peter. She figured she was hearing things and went back to sleep.

Peter died on his birthday.  
And a year later she accepted that maybe ghosts were real, maybe he was haunting her. 

Peter died on his birthday.  
And the hole he left was one his ghost couldnt fill, no matter how hard he tried.

Peter Parker died on his birthday, and Mary Jane Parker died with him.


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter died on his birthday, and watched the world go on without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) enjoy

Peter died on his birthday.  
He woke up to her soft voice, the smile on her face as sweet as the day they met. "Have a lie in" she said, holding a tray of his favourite foods. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't know how short that would be.

Peter died on his birthday.  
He knew MJ didn't understand a word of what he was saying, but she begged him to continue every time he stopped. They both knew the only thing he loved more than science was her.

Peter died on his birthday.  
The words "dont dress up" only encouraged him further, and the way he looked left his wife wondering how she ever landed him. Funny, he thought the same about her every time she smiled at him.

Peter died on his birthday.  
The cocktail was sweet, the taste disguising the alcohol in it. He wouldn't even get tipsy off one drink. Had he known what would happen that night he'd have said no, knowing MJ would definitely blame herself.

Peter died on his birthday.  
He stayed home for an extra 10 minutes, the look on MJs face when he tried to leave could coax him into anything. Those ten minutes wouldn't have made a difference, but his last thought is that she'll definitely think they would've.

Peter died on his birthday.  
Thousands of people turned up to his funeral, dressed like Spiderman. He watched his funeral from afar, standing next to a man who looked a hell of a lot like him. The collider must have brought him here. A tear streaked down his ghostly cheek as he listened to her talk about how good he was, and he hoped this man could do what he failed to.

Peter died on his birthday.  
The advantage of being a ghost was going anywhere unseen. At first he followed the kid, he'd promised to train him and he had to make sure this other Peter was doing it properly. Now he follows MJ, trying desperately to send her a message.

Peter died on his birthday.  
Fisk was a bastard. Capitalising off the murder he ordered was a new low. Inviting his wife? That was unforgivable. He found himself hoping the kid went a step further and killed him. He knew he wouldn't. It wasn't the Spiderman way.

Peter died on his birthday.  
He sat next to MJ as she watched the news, saw the worry on her face when she heard about this young new spiderman. He wished he could tell her it's okay. 

Peter died on his birthday.  
It took him 2 weeks to work out how to move things. He moved their wedding photos in the night, from where they were hung to the room he'd always said they should put them in. She always sighed and put them back. He put a hand on her shoulder when she cried, but she never felt him. He shut off the TV when she put their wedding video in, he knew it was too soon. She called a repairman. He knocked a glass off the counter when she told a friend it was her fault he died. She sighed and cleaned it up through her tears. He wasn't sure she'd ever realise he was there.

Peter died on his birthday.  
When he worked out how to speak, he tried to talk to her. His voice was different. It was quiet and breathless, but he could tell she knew it was him. 

Peter died on his birthday.  
And he spoke to her for a year before she spoke back.

Peter died on his birthday.  
He knew he could never fix her, no matter how much he spoke.

Peter died on his birthday, and he watched his wife die a little more every day after.


	3. Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter died on his birthday, and left a scared teenager to fend for himself.

Peter died on his birthday.   
That morning a teenager woke up larger. Stickier. He wondered if he hit puberty.

Peter died on his birthday.  
Miles was alone. Confused. Scared. There couldn't be two spidermen. That's not possible.

Peter died on his birthday.  
But before that he crashed through a wall right in front of the kid who needed him most.

Peter died on his birthday.  
Ten minutes earlier he promised to help him, to teach him to do what he does.

Peter died on his birthday.  
Miles watched as his death was ordered by none other than Wilson Fisk.

Peter died on his birthday.  
The costume didnt fit him, not at all. But this man had promised to help and Miles had sat by and watched while he died. He owed it to him to pay his respects.

Peter died on his birthday.  
And the next day a man who looked a lot like him showed up. He was cranky and old, but Miles could work with that. He needed help.

Peter died on his birthday.  
And Miles found 5 other spiders to teach him instead, but he always thought of Peter with guilt in his heart.

Peter died on his birthday.  
Miles saved the city, and his friends went back to theirs.

Peter died on his birthday.  
And Miles learned to be spiderman without him.

Peter died on his birthday.  
And Miles' new friends were great, but it didn't change the fact that he'd let spiderman die.

Peter died on his birthday, and the other spiders left, and Miles was alone again. Miles was always alone these days.


End file.
